


I Know I'm Not The Only One

by cathcer1984



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Emotional Infidelity, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Peter's wife knows he's cheating when he accidentally calls her 'baby'.She doesn't expect him to be cheating with the barely legal Sheriff's kid
Relationships: Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s), Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 566





	I Know I'm Not The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Came to me while I listened to Spotify and Sam Smith's Not The Only One came on. It's also where the title comes from.
> 
> Stiles is 18.
> 
> Please let me know if I need to tag anything else.

They're at dinner when it happens. Peter's had a couple of Andrew's strong wolfsbane laced whiskeys which would explain his loose tongue. Their celebrating the successful biting of the asthmatic boy, and that with him comes a Spark of untapped potential. 

The pair of them are with their families tonight but tomorrow Talia will welcome them into the Pack and they'll host a proper feast. For tonight it's just the adults, Talia and Andrew, Peter and herself and Laura has been allowed to join them. She has job now, officially an adult. She even flashed her police badge at them. 

Janice tops up Peter's glass with some more whiskey. He lifts it and mocks toasts her, "thank you baby." Peter freezes. So does Janice, her blood goes cold. 

Around them Andrew, Talia and Laura are still talking and laughing and haven't noticed the tention between Janice and her husband. Peter has recovered, he's sipping his whiskey and has seamlessly slid back into the conversation. Janice is lost in thought. 

She sips at her own whiskey. Peter has called everyone and anyone pet names like darling, sweetheart, love, my dear and on occassion babe. But never has he used baby, at least not to Janice. 

Talia told Janice before her wedding to Peter that he'll only call the person he loves the most 'baby'. Janice has never been that person, Peter has never _had_ that person before. Talia said to Peter it was special, sacred even, it's what their grandfather had called their grandma. It was such a special word that Peter may not even use it during his lifetime. That's what Talia had said. Janice feels herself getting angry at Talia for a conversation they'd had ten years ago. 

Sitting there sipping her drink Janice keeps her eyes on her husband, she knows they weren't a love match. A good alliance between her Pack and the Hale Pack through marriage, a beta with the left-hand. A stronger match for her Pack, of course. 

Janice knows she'll have to find out who this 'baby' is. Perhaps it's the pretty new English teacher at Cora's school. Or the handsome Deputy Parrish that Laura has her eye on. Whoever it is, Janice knows she will have to get rid of them. 

The whiskey burns as it goes down her throat though not as much as the need to keep Peter as _hers_. She planned for twenty years to get him, she'd even played Talia, got the Alpha to remove his memories of his affair with the Desert Wolf and the cub he would have done right by. Janice couldnt allow that. 

She had first met Peter at the NorthWestern Werewolf Convention they were both eighteen and it was the first time either of had been allowed to go, finally of age. Janice had seen Peter strutting about all bravado and confidence and she'd wanted him. 

It took years of patience and scheming before she had him and now someone else has stolen Peter's heart. She chokes back a bitter laugh, Peter's too cruel and callous to have a heart. He doesn't love anything other than his reflection and his luxury cars. 

Janice excuses herself and heads up to the bedroom she uses when they stay at the Hale House. They have separate rooms at home but only different beds here. Talia knows they are neither intimate or sexually involved. At least not often, while Peter is a fine specimen of a man that Janice lusts after. She is not someone he likes, he barely tolerates her, has gotten less and less receptive to her come ons over the years. 

It's frustrating. She has what she's always wanted yet Peter isn't playing ball and Janice is left feeling betrayed and angry. 

**

The afternoon is bright and the Hale house is busy. Cora and Derek are setting the tables up in the back yard. Talia is taking care of business with the new beta, Scott, teaching him control and how to use his senses. Andrew is cooking. 

"Fancy picking up a knife, Janice?" Andrew asks hopefully. 

She laughs, "I need to find Peter just quickly. Then I'll be back." 

"Brilliant," Andrew grins. "I don't trust just anyone in my kitchen you know."

"Yeah, you mention that every time." Janice smiles and Andrew shrugs, in a 'what can you do' sort of way. 

"We're having Scott's mother and Stiles' father over as well. Got to impress the local Sheriff." Andrew says before turning to focus on the potatoes. 

Janice searches for Peter. She can't smell much more than his residual scent and when she strains her hearing she can't find him then either. Maybe he left with Laura to get some more supplies for tonight's feast. 

On the off chance Janice checks the library. The door is cracked open that she can fit half her face in the gap and glower at the scene before her. 

Peter is sitting on the couch book in hand. That's not unusual what is, is the company. There's a boy, the barely legal Spark, sitting in the vee of Peter's legs with his back to Peter's chest. 

Their hands, when not turning pages, link together on the Sparks stomach. Janice seethes. This is the intimacy she has always wanted from her husband, and he's giving it to that little shit. 

The Spark lifts his head and locks gazes with Janice. He raises his eyebrows, challenging her. His face is saying to her 'what are you going to do about it'. 

Then, he tilts his head up and Janice can't look away from her husband's face as he kisses the boy deeply. Peter's face is calm, content even, he places a hand on the Spark's neck, thumb sweeping over his pale neck, pausing next to his Adam's apple. 

Janice wants to rage at them, she wants to confront them, only she can't get in. The Spark has blocked sound and scent from escaping and people from entering. 

When Peter pulls away his lips are slick with the Spark's spit and he swipes his tongue over them. Then his eyes cut to the door and quirks an eyebrow at Janice that smug, infuriating smirk on his face. She snarls, fangs out, claws sinking into the wood of the door and eyes beta gold. 

The Spark laughs. She can't hear it but she can see it. He's delighted with her anger and loss of control. Janice walks away, she needs to plot some more work out how she can get rid of the Spark and keep Peter Hale to herself. 

Janice heads into the Preserve to try and calm down. It's nearly dark when she gets back, everybody is walking around outside, mingling and talking. The new beta, Scott is standing with Cora extending his claws and sheathing them on her command. 

The Spark has his arm around Laura's shoulders as they tease Derek. His eyes glitter dangerously and his wide grin becomes a smirk as he glanced at her before dismissing her almost immediately. 

"Janice, come to my office please." Talia says lowly. Janice hears her, as do the other wolves. The younger ones ignore it but she feels Andrew's eyes on her as she heads inside.

Talia's office is just off the entrance way. Janice is surprised to see Peter there as well. He's leaning against the bookcases nonchalantly. This has taken a turn Janice didn't expect, and she has to quickly reassess the situation. 

"Close the door, Janice." Talia instructs. When the door is closed and the office soundproofed to the outside wolves Janice sits and catches sight.of paperwork on the table. 

"What's this?" Janice asks lightly. 

"It's a motion for divorce, darling." Peter's silky voice still send shivers through her. She wants him. And she is going to have him. 

"Alpha?" Janice turns to Talia, eyes wide in faux-confusion. She steadfastedly ignores Peter scoffing in the background. 

Talia looks at her with sympathy. "I'm sorry Janice but Peter has filed for divorce. He has every right." 

"You're breaking the alliance," Janice hisses. 

"Nope." Peter studies his nails. "It's been a decade and you have failed to produce a Hale heir. I'm in my right to find someone else who can."

Janice slams a hand down on Talia's desk. "How can I get pregnant if you won't have sex with me?"

Peter smirks. "Perhaps you should have put that in the contract, sweetheart." Every endearment he says is dripping with disdain. It used to excite her, now it makes her furious. 

"All this for an underaged piece of ass!" 

Talia stills. Peter pushes himself to stand upright. Ah, Janice has hit a raw nerve Talia doesn't know about the Spark and Peter wants to protect him. 

"He's not underage." Peter replies lowly. 

"Barely. He's barely legal and I know you Peter Hale. You would have fucked him as soon as he spread his legs, legal or not."

"We haven't had sex," Peter admits after Talia states at him long and hard. "He has some strange morals. Won't fuck a married man. So I figure I need to be un-married."

"Divorced, Peter." Talia corrects and he shrugs, uncaring. 

"I refuse to give you a.divorce." 

"Well," Peter steps forward body language deceptively calm. Janice can smell his annoyance, his distate for her. "I could get you on breach of contract, not fulfilling the terms of our contract. Our marriage isn't technically a marriage, it was an arrangement between two Packs. It's a contract first and foremost with the main stipulation being that if, after a decade no heir has been produced the contract has not been fulfilled and I am entitled to find another bride and you go back to your Pack with shame." 

Talia rests her hand on Peter's forearm. 

Janice doesn't know what to say or even think. She's been played. 

"You can go quietly after the feast, sign the paperwork here and now or we do this very publically and it won't end well for you, darling." Peter gives her a bland smile. 

"If I choose publically you're infidelities and your current relationship with an untrained Spark will come to light." Janice responds. She sees Talia's claw sink into the skin of Peter's arm blood staining the sleeve. His face stays impassive 

"Prove it." Peter raises his eyebrows, eyes widening. "Where are the mixed scents? Where is your proof?"

"I saw-"

"Your word against mine. A jealous soon to be ex-wife versus a member of a prominent local family. Housewife against lawyer. I'm so terribly upset that my wife doesn't want children, you see and I so desperately do. While I'm still young I'd like to find someone I can be a father with." Peter puts on one hell of a show. It's convincing too. 

"You bastard." Janice hisses, she snatches the pen up and signs the document. Ignoring the look of sympathy she's getting from Talia. "Happy." She snaps.

Peter grins sharply, fang poking over his lip. "Delighted. Now if you'll both excuse me, I have a Spark to fuck now that I'm un-married." He saunters from the room, a copy of the document tucked under his arm and whistling. 

"I am sorry Janice," Talia says quietly. "I do consider you family if you would like to keep in touch."

"Of course. If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go and pack." 

"Of course." Talia inclines her head and Janice leaves the room. Upstairs in the bedroom Janice packs her bag, she looks out the window and sees Peter stalking straight towards the Spark. 

Stiles looks at Peter, then at the house before he grins. He jumps into Peter's arms and they kiss right there in the garden in front of the Pack, the Sheriff and Janice. 

She hates them both. 

**

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

Janice rocks her baby in her arms. They've come to a nearby park. Her son is only three months old when a shadow falls over them. Looking up she sees the last person she ever expected to. 

"Congratulations," Peter says softly. "How old?" 

"He's three months." 

"He's beautiful, like his mother." 

Janice smiles up at him. "Thank you. You look good Peter." 

Peter laughs and nods at the bench next to her, she shuffles along and he sits. "You do too, motherhood suits you Jan." 

"Being un-married suits you Pete." She tries to keep the bitterness out her voice but can't. 

Next to her Peter sighs. "I'm not un-married." He holds out his hand, there is a gold band at the base his ring finger. "Stiles and I have been married almost two years now. See that little girl there-" he points to a child with frizzy dark hair, a hulk t-shirt and a pink tutu on. She waves wildly when she sees him before climbing up the steps to the ladder. "-thats our daughter. Mia." 

"Oh. She looks quite a character." 

"She is. Four going on forty. She came to the Pack as an infant. Laura found her during one of her shifts. Knew she was a wolf and as soon as Stiles saw her he fell in love. I couldn't break his heart." 

"So you adopted her."

"Yes, we did. Peter watches his daughter, there's a softness to his face that makes him look younger. Janice looks down at her son. 

"What's his name?"

"Harrison." 

"After your grandfather?" 

She hums agreement. Of course Peter remember that. "His dad is an Indiana Jones fan, so it was better than calling him Indiana. I think Liam is saving that for if the next one is a girl."

"I'm glad you're happy, Janice." Peter sighs, her leans forward eyes in his daughter and elbows on his knees. "The way I ended things was wrong, cruel even. But each of us was playing a game with the other and neither of us realised we were pawns in a bigger game." 

"No we didn't." Janice watches Mia go down the slide. "How come you're so far from Beacon Hills?" 

"Oh we're not too far, Stiles wanted to be within a days drive of his dad. We live here, in San Fransisco." 

Janice raises her eyebrows. "Really? So far from your Pack?" 

"My alpha is here. Scott, Stiles' friend. You remember him?"

"The one that had just been bit when... Yeah I remember him." 

Peter has a ghost of a smirk, "turns out he's a True Alpha. Stiles is his emissary. I didn't like the game Talia used me for, she didn't like my relationship with Stiles. So I followed them both up here."

"It was an easy decision." Janice guesses. She knows Peter well enough to know that. He nods. 

"Daddy! Tata's here!" 

It's Mia shouting and Janice looks over to see Stiles standing near her another baby on his hip. He frowns as if he can't place her. "Tata?" Janice asks.

"It's Polish. I should go, I promised them waffles for lunch. Even though it'll make Mia high as a kite and Jason's too small to eat them. I feel I have to keep my promises."

"You're a good father Peter. I always knew you would be." Janice says and she places Harrison into his pram. "I'm off too, Liam is on his lunch break soon and we came to surprise daddy at work didn't we?" She says the last bit to her son who gurgles and reaches for her hand. Janice gives him a finger to hold. 

"It was good to see you Jan." Peter smirks. 

"You too, Pete. See you around maybe?" 

"Yeah," Peter nods he looks like he's going to say something more but Mia calls out again this time about the promise of waffles. He gets a dopey grin and strides off, that same saunter until he reaches them. 

Janice watches as Peter lifts his daughter, kisses her cheek which she immediately wipes off. He places a soft kiss to the baby, Jason's, head before planting a lingering one on Stiles' mouth. 

She sees them walk away before turning in the opposite direction to her husband's work. "Let's see if daddy's had a good morning, shall we munchkin?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Peter's wife is so mean. 
> 
> I am not a lawyer. I don't know if what Peter says is true or not. Let's just pretend that it is. 
> 
> [I'm on tumblr](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/)


End file.
